Chapter 06
.]] Chapter 06 (entitled Rival!? Friend!? A Transfer Student Has Arrived!!) is the sixth chapter of Kamiwaza Wanda. It was published first in Japan on October 21, 2016 at CoroCoro Ichiban. Content Summary Yuto and Wanda are going to have a bit of a competition with their rivals Masato and Mighty. This means that Yuto is going to have trouble capturing and debugging Bugmins before Masato. Plot The chapter begins with Wanda, Yuto and a realistic man dancing like crazy. Wanda takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher with his mouth. Bug-Dancemin was revealed. Yuto got distracted by the dancing caused by Bug-Dancemin when he tried to capture and debug him. The dancing couldn't be stopped until another Kamiwaza Power-Shooter captures and debugs Bug-Dancemin. That Kamiwaza Power-Shooter's name is... Masato. Later, Masato, along with his Kamiwaza Teammate Mighty, came to the elementary school as he was introduced as a transfer student by Mrs. Hina. Wanda pounces on Mighty. Yuto then shows Masato his handful of Kamiwaza Pro-cards but Masato shows Yuto his album full of Kamiwaza Pro-cards, giving Yuto and Wanda the shock. Yuto and Wanda then challanges Masato and Mighty to see who can capture and debug more Bugmins first. Masato and Mighty accepted and Micmin announces the competition. The competition starts as Yuto and Wanda came across a realistic man who was jumping everywhere. Wanda takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher. Again, Bug-Banemin was revealed. Yuto tries to recapture and debug Bug-Banemin but the realistic man and his puppets squished him and Wanda. Masato then captures and debugs Bug-Banemin, causing Yuto to fail his chance to recapture a Bugmin. Wanda used to Kamiwaza Searcher to reveal Bug-Stopmin. Yuto tries to capture and debug Bug-Stopmin but got petrified by him. So Masato captures and debugs Bug-Stopmin instead. Wanda uses his Kamiwaza Searcher again to reveal 2 more Bugmins: Bug-Plugmin and Bug-Magnemin. Yuto and Wanda both got hurt by those 2 Bugmins But Masato captures and debugs them both. Yuto and Wanda aren't happy about not capturing and debugging any Bugmins in the competition after Masato shows them the 4 newly-debugged Promins he has got in his hand. Wanda was upset but Yuto said that he'll try and capture and debug a at least a Bugmin. Suddenly, Yuto and Wanda heard a cry. It was Mrs. Hina and the swan-boat she was riding on went out of control. Wanda used his Kamiwaza Searcher to reveal Bug-Boatmin. Yuto thinks that Bug-Boatmin is his Bugmin to capture and debug. He summons Freezemin. Then, Mighty came and told Yuto, Wanda and Freezemin to stop. Mighty then says that Detokkusu Komatsu is in the way and she was eating fish. Wanda, Yuto and Freezemin were surprised. Yuto had to choose another Promin to deal with Bug-Boatmin. However, Masato came and took Jetmin's Kamiwaza Pro-card off one of Yuto's hands. Yuto and Wanda told Masato that Jetmin is a bad choice because Mrs. Hina might get hurt but Masato didn't care and summons Jetmin anyway. Jetmin then knocks Bug-Boatmin off the swan-boat and sends him flying. Masato then captures and debugs Bug-Boatmin. Yuto asked Masato if he wants Jetmin back but Masato refuses and Jetmin began to ignore Yuto and Wanda as he was no longer under Yuto's ownership. Trivia Events * Yuto and Wanda encounters their rivals Masato and Mighty. * The competition between Yuto and Masato begins. * Yuto tries to capture and debugs a Bugmin in the competiton but fails. * Jetmin is now under Masato's ownership after Masato snatches him off Yuto. Background * Masato and Mighty make their debut in this chapter. * Either Yuto or Masato has captured and debugged Bug-Micmin prior to this chapter * Banemin was rebugged prior to this chapter where he got captured and debugged as Bug-Banemin by Masato. * This is the only chapter that a realistic man appears in. The realistic man in this chapter has a similar appearance to a live-action man who was dancing in the Samba de Wanda ending from episode 10 to episode 18 of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. * The last part of this chapter takes place at Inokashira Park. * Detokkusu Komatsu makes a cameo appearance in this chapter. Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Masato * Mighty * Mirai * Shuu * Mrs. Hina Promins * Dancemin (Bug-Dancemin, debugged by Masato) * Micmin * Banemin (Rebugged prior to this chapter, Bug-Banemin, debugged by Masato) * Stopmin (Bug-Stopmin, debugged by Masato) * Plugmin (Bug-Plugmin, debugged by Masato) * Magnemin (Bug-Magnemin, debugged by Masato) * Freezemin * Boatmin (Bug-Boatmin, debugged by Masato) * Jetmin Bugmins debugged * Dancemin (Masato) * Banemin (Masato) * Stopmin (Masato) * Plugmin (Masato) * Magnemin (Masato) * Boatmin (Masato) Promins summoned * Freezemin * Jetmin (Masato) Gallery Links Category:Chapters